Decade After Hours
by Dash master 48
Summary: Sometimes, even world destroyers can be sneaky at night...


**A/N: Welcome to a new one shot! I've been trying to will myself to continue Drive/RPM GP 2, and I've been reading stories, and I've been up since 2 AM, so I wonder: What does Decade do on nights when he wakes up at an ungodly hour and is bored? This, apparently. This is a result of being awake at late times because you simply can't get back to sleep once you're up. Anyway, enjoy the fluffinessssss (BTW: First time Shinji appears Dehenshined! Useless fact, but whatever)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

In the world of Hensei, it was nighttime. Obviously everyone was asleep, even Agito and Fourze. However, in the Hikari Photo Studio, a young man was getting dressed in a pink shirt and black trenchcoat, as he looked at the time.

2 AM.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but here he was, getting ready to open a portal while his companions were asleep.

Gently dodging Kiva La, who was hanging from the ceiling, he took out a device that had the symbols of the other riders on, as he debated who to visit.

Wizard? No, Haruto'd get annoyed and use his sleep magic on him.

Faiz? No, he'd be a bit grumpy.

Kuuga? No, he's a very deep sleeper.

Gaim? No, even gods need sleep.

Kiva? No, he didn't want to die tonight.

OOO? No, light sleeper but Ankh'd get mad probably.

Fourze? No, even he's asleep. After all, Tsukasa Kadoya realised that all riders needed their sleep, but then he remembered that Ryuki said he'd be working early Thursday morning, and set a course for Ryuki's world.

In his office, another man wearing a light blue coat sat, bored. None of his friends would be awake at this time, as he glanced at a clock and saw it was two am. He lay back, uncertain of what he was to do, when a familiar chime sounded.

The chime of Decade.

Shinji Kido jumped to his feet, trying to track the source of the noise, which was growing louder and louder. All of a sudden, a portal opened, and out came Tsukasa.

"Why aren't you asleep at two am?" Asked Shinji, confused.

"I don't know, I just awoke at that time, and I knew that no one else except for maybe Kabuto would be awake, but all riders need sleep." Said Tsukasa, as he took out a high vis jacket and held it up in front of Shinji.

"You want me to put that on?" Asked Shinji, as Tsukasa nodded. He sighed, and took it from the hands of the photographer, before slipping it on and letting Tsukasa take a picture of him.

"I want you to wear that because we're going on a little trip to prank someone." Said Tsukasa as he put on his own high vis jacket and grabbed the Decadriver.

He carefully turned the dial to W's icon and created a portal, as the two riders stepped inside.

Inside an office in The Narumi Detective Agency, Shotaro Hidari and his partner Phillip had fallen asleep. Since, like Shinji, they were working a night shift, they had gotten a bit sleepy, and had since fallen asleep. Akiko and Ryu would be returning soon to check on them.

Tsukasa and Shinji stepped out of the portal to find themselves next to the sleeping detectives, which was convenient.

"Now, I want you to draw on their faces while I do a bit of customising to this office." Tsukasa whispered to Shinji as the mirror warrior nodded and grabbed the marker Tsukasa gave him. He knew they had to act fast before Accel and his wife returned, for you know Akiko and her slipper. He went over to Shotaro and Philip, as Tsukasa put a few photos up on the wall and some in a folder, including a sorry message if any consequences sprung up regarding the prank.

At 4 AM, Ryu came into the office to check on Phillip and Shotaro, and stared.

"What's that on your face?" He asked, as Shotaro grabbed a mirror to find his face filled with drawings of DragRedder and Ryuki.

"Who drew that?" Asked Phillip, as Shotaro simply stared at his face, which had Decade themed drawings on. Ryu was looking at the pictures on the wall, which had Team Decade in most of them, and a few pictures of other riders.

"It appears that Tsukasa went on one of his midnight pranking sprees again!" Exclaimed Phillip.

 **A/N: Short, and sweet. Sometimes, that's all you need to make a one shot. Shortness, sweetness, and some inspiration. Now, if you excuse me *Yawns* I'm off to get some beauty sleep. Read, review, follow, favourite, check out my other stories if you enjoyed this, and be on the lookout for new chapters of Drive/RPM and hopefully KyoryuCharge these coming weeks, as well as a Halloween Special next month.**

 **Peace out.**

 **Zzzzzzzzz...**


End file.
